bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shin'ō Academy
, sometimes called the Shinigami Academy, is an institution founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Located in the Seireitei, the academy trains Souls with spiritual powers for each of the three military arms of Soul Society. Overview The academy was founded some 2,100 years ago.Bleach manga; Volume 9, Renji Abarai's character profile. It is not under the direct control of Central 46.Bleach Official Character Book SOULs; page 98 The Academy was once called the Shinigami Academy. It was then changed to the Spiritual Arts Academy when it developed into an institute for the next generation of the Kidō Corps and the Onmitsukidō, as well as the Shinigami of the Gotei 13. However, it is still referred to as Shinigami Academy in Rukongai.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 99 The Academy is a sprawling, multiple story building with architecture similar to that of Seireitei. It has an open courtyard, many classrooms, dormitories''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -17, page 3 and practice areas for Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō, and Kidō. According to Aizen, the commandment all Shinigami are taught at the Academy is "Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect, slice the enemy you must defeat from behind."Bleach manga; Chapter 391, page 8 According to Tōshirō Hitsugaya, the Academy does not teach students to fight for the sake of their superiors or family. Instead he was taught that a Shinigami should give his life to protect his friends and humanity.Bleach manga; Chapter 674, page 11 Uniform The uniform of the Academy is similar to the standard Shinigami shihakushō uniform, but with a different color scheme. The women's style consists of a red shitagi (under shirt), a white kosode (shirt) with red stripes, red hakama (trousers), white socks and sandals. For the male version of the uniform, the red is replaced with blue.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 1 There is a circular symbol on both breasts of the outer shirt. This appears to be the emblem of the Academy. Admission to the Academy Applicants to the academy must pass an entrance exam in order to be admitted, and likely must demonstrate that they have some Reiatsu. The entrance exam seems to be open to any and all who wish to apply, resulting in a wide range of individuals of all ages joining. The social classes of the applicants range from nobles and residents of the more hospitable districts of Rukongai to its more barbaric outer regions. The results of the entrance exam are used to divide up the successful applicants into different classes, with those who obtain the highest grades being placed in the first class. At the start of the academic year, there is a welcoming ceremony for the new students.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 6 If an applicant fails the exam, it may be taken again. Shūhei Hisagi failed the entrance exam twice, only passing on his third attempt. Despite this, he went on to become a lieutenant in the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 13 Academy Curriculum Training Hall.]] The Academy's curriculum is taught over six years, though exceptionally gifted students have been known to graduate from the academy in less time than this, such as Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Kaien Shiba and Gin Ichimaru.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 16 In addition to a more general education, the pupils are taught how to control and make use of their Reiatsu, as well as the four major Shinigami combat forms: Hakuda, Hohō, Kidō, and Zanjutsu. Students also learn how to perform Soul Burials,Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 11 how to communicate with the spirit of their Zanpakutō,Bleach manga; Chapter -16, page 21 and are prepared for the general duties of a Shinigami. Upon completing the Academy's curriculum, a student will then apply to join a division of the Gotei 13, Kidō Corps or Onmitsukidō. On occasion, highly talented Shinigami may be admitted to a division, or even granted a seated position with a division before completing the full curriculum, or partake in missions with a division, as Shūhei Hisagi did. The importance of the Academy is undermined somewhat by the influence of the Great Noble Houses, such as when Byakuya Kuchiki used his influence to have Rukia Kuchiki graduate immediately upon adopting her into the Kuchiki clan, and arranged an unseated position with the 13th Division for her.Bleach anime; Episode 32 Teachers & Students The following is a list of the known teachers & students (past and present) at the Shinō Academy: References Locations Category:Locations Category:Soul Society